1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a light-emitting apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Semiconductor Light-Emitting Diodes (LEDs) are semiconductor devices that convert electricity into infrared light or ultraviolet light using the characteristics of compound semiconductors so as to enable transmission/reception of signals, or that are used as a light source.
Group III-V nitride semiconductors are in the spotlight as core materials of light emitting devices such as, for example, LEDs or Laser Diodes (LDs) due to physical and chemical characteristics thereof.
The LEDs or LDs do not include environmentally harmful materials such as mercury (Hg) that are used in conventional lighting appliances such as, for example, fluorescent lamps and incandescent bulbs, and thus are very eco-friendly, and have several advantages such as, for example, long lifespan and low power consumption. As such, conventional light sources are being rapidly replaced with LEDs or LDs.
In particular, the fields in which these light-emitting devices are used are expanding to include, for example, headlights for vehicles and flashlights. A light-emitting apparatus including light-emitting devices needs to have, for example, excellent light extraction efficiency and radiation effects, and demand for a reduction in the size and weight of light-emitting apparatuses is continuously increasing.